Choose one!
by lolly4eva
Summary: I'm thinking of writing a long story but I can't decide what to write first so I need help and opinion: Hope you guys can help me.Choose one story and I'll write the story with many votes soon: PS;It's all about Lilly you can choose who to pair with her
1. Chapter 1

**hiya guys!!This is not a story.I just want to know what you guys want me to write first.Pls choose ONE and review me.I'll write the one with many votes.But don't worry,I'll write the rest too,it's just the writing rotation...hahas...but if you guys have opinion or suggestion or request,you can tell me and I'd do my best to do it:))..so,here are your choise guys!!**

**--STORY 1-**

**Tittle;**Secret Lover

**Genre;**Romance,Drama,Family matters

**Pairings;**Loe,Niley,Kashley,Oliver/Sarah

**;Summary;**

After 10 years of being single parents after her husband died,Heather Truscott,Lilly's mom found a guy who she wants to be with forever.She told Lilly she'll getting married and fortunately,Lilly accept it with all her heart even she doesn't know the guy yet.She told Lilly she'll introduce him to her in her birthday and Lilly agreed.One day,The Jonas Brothers transfered to Lilly's school and soon they became close friends along with Miley,Oliver and Sarah.But Lilly and the Jo Bros are closer.Lilly is being fun of by the mean girls specially when she became friends with the Jo Bros.But the Jo Bros were always there for her.Soon,Lilly and Joe fell for each other and became couple just like Miley and Nick who became couple soon they met.Heather's birthday came and Lilly was excited to meet the guy her mom fell for.But she was shocked when she saw The Jo Bros behind him standing.Joe and Lilly found out that their parent are about to marry and they are soon to be sibblings.But because they love for each other were strong enough,they decided to be the 'Secret Lover' and continue their relation.Mr.Jonas decided to built a big mansion near the beach and live there after the wedding.But till it's done,The Jo Bros have to live with Lilly and Heather while Mr.Jonas is working in New York where they used to live.Their secret relationship were good until Lilly changed her mind.She don't want to hurt her mom and she thinks she'll be selfish if she choose her happiness over her moms.So she will going to break with Joe.She'll going to ignore and avoid him neither in school or house.Joe knew she's just doing this for her mom and he also know how hurt it is for Lilly.And it kills him knowing Lilly's hurting because of their situation.Maybe,fate is in its way to help them.

**--STORY 2--**

**Tittle;**Your Ordinary Princess

**Genre;**Family,Comedy,Adventure,Youth,Drama,Romance

**Pairings;**Loliver,one sided Loe,Jojo/Joe,Jiley,Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez(ther'd be no Nick and Kevin...maybe...)

**;Summary:;**

Lilly is an ordinary teenage girl who couldn't ask for more.She has a loving,funny and caring mother,Heather,a very cool and bestfriend-like father,David,and two amazing bestfriends Miley and Oliver.She's being fun of by the mean girls in school but she doesn't care much of that because she has many great friends other than Miley and Oliver.She thinks,her life is perfect but she somewhat feels like she's uncomplete.But then in her 16th birthday where her bff's and parents held a party for her,she found out that David,the man who she thought was her father all her life,wasnt' her biological father at all.She hardly believe it 'coz David treats her like she was his own.She took it difficulty and became mad to them but because of Oliver's words,she realize they just did it for her.Soon,her relation with her mom and uncle David came back to normal.But being a girl who's dreaming to have a real father,she traveled to England where her dad was living along with her bestfriend Miley and Oliver with her mom and David's permission.There,she'll meet the most wonderfull people and the worts people at the same time.She'll meet Joe,Joanna(Jojo) and her grandpah that will going to be her supporters but she'll meet Demi,Selina,her grandmah,Laila(her dad's wife) and Jason that will give her the pain,agony and makes her cry.After she found out that her dad was not an ordinary man and was married and has a daughter that same age as her,Demi,she'll have second thought of living with them.But because of Oliver's and Miley's comfort,she decided to live with them.She didn't expect that her life there would be misserable yet happy at the same time.At first,she's still the hyper,sporty,carefree Lilly but after bringing many trouble into the Demio family,her dad asked her to change her self.Lilly who wanted to be accepted by her father did what she've told even it's killing her.The space between her,Miley and Oliver are made and it's killing her.

**Details;**This is simillar to the movie "What a girl wants".But I'll change a few things.

**--STORY 3--**

**Tittle;**Rescue from the shadow

**Genre;**Friendship,Drama,Angst,Suspence(?),Romance

**Pairings;**Loliver(if you guys want it to be Loe then tell me:)).I might make it Loe),Jiley

;**Summary;**

Lilly used to be the carefree,hyper,sporty and one of the guy and she was loved by many students in school.But one day,she suddenly changed.She became one of those girls.She started wearing mini skirts,sexy clothes,wear make ups and being the bitch of the school along with her new friends,Ashley and Amber.She also started making fun of Miley and Oliver and she ended their friendship via message.No one knows what happened to her even her ex-bff's Miley and Oliver.Therefore,Oliver and Miley and the other students in school who used to be friends with her started to hate her.Little did they know,what Lilly is doing is all for them and that,if there is someone who's hurting the most,it's her.Everytime she's in her room alone,she's crying and cursing herself for what she's doing.She's writng a diary everyday to make herself calm.Everything she did and she felt are written in it.And no one,even her family could read it.Her family also noticed that she have changed and they are worried because everytime Lilly's going to go out of the house,she'll look around outside through the window before walking out the door.It seems that she's fearing something.But she have never tell anything.Even Miley and Oliver is mad at Lilly they couldn't help but wonder what happened to her.They want to knows but Lilly won't let them.But one day,everything became clear to them.But is it too late for them to rescue Lilly from what's she's into??

**--STORY 4--**

**Tittle;**Thalia Godson

**Genre;**Romance,Friendship,Youth,Dreams(is that a genre??)

**Pairings;**Loe,Oliver/Sarah,Jiley,a bit of Lake(Nick and Kevin will be here but without pair)

**;Summary;**

Lilly and Jake were dating until Jake cheats on her with Miley.After she saw them kissing,and after Jake told her those hurtful words,she locked herself in her room for a week.But because of her bffs.Joe,Oliver,Kevin,Nick and Sarah who kept calling her,messaging her and trying to convince her to get out of her room,she didn't thought of killing herself.Even her bffs call her nor visit her,she's just ignoring them.And because she didn't tell them what happened to her,they have no clue.All they know is that Miley have changed and became one of those girls.But then,Joe,who's worrying Lilly the most leave her message that give her strengh to tell Joe and the others what happened.Once Joe heard what happened,he became mad and angry.He wanted to show Jake and Miley that Lilly is a special girl whom don't deserve everything they've gave to her.So Joe convinced Lilly to get out of her room and tell to their other friend what happened and get over it.He succeed.Her friends who heard it all,became mad as Joe and they decided to make over Lilly.Luckily,there is a singing contest that will be held in Malibu beach so they prepaired Lilly to that contest.And,they succeed making Jake and Miley's jaw drop onto the ground!

**By the way,sorry if the Summaries are sucky and not full detailed.I just want to surprise you so,that is all I gave.But it'll be better if I started writing it:))..I hope so...even my English is bad..T-T..well,I'm looking forward for your votes guys!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for you guys who voted:))**

**The Story 3 'Rescue from the Shadow' is leading:))(with pairing of Loe)**

**and the Story four 'Thalia Godson' is the next...**

**I'll accept your vote until friday night:))!!**

**You also can choose the guy you want to be pair with Lilly!!**

**Again,thanks for voting:))**


	3. Thalia Godsonwith pairing of LOE won:

**Thanks for voting:))**

**the poll had ended and the story number 4 'Thalia Godson' won:))**

**but readers who wanted the other story,don't worry 'coz after I finish this one,I'm sure to write the other:))**

**so,wait!**

**and about the pairings,LOE won so it will be LOE:))**

**I'M GONNA WRITE 'THALIA GODSON' ('coz it won the poll)!!**

**see yah guys:))**


End file.
